Project Summary The CSUSM Bridges to the Baccalaureate (CSUSMB2B) program supports the NIH/NIGMS goal of increasing the diversity of the biomedical workforce by increasing the successful transfer rates of under-represented (UR) groups from community colleges to 4-year institutions. The CSUSMB2B program, located in north San Diego County California, includes the partner institutions of California State University San Marcos (CSUSM), Palomar College and MiraCosta College. This Bridges Program will focus on the academic development and seamless transfer of Palomar and MiraCosta UR community college students to CSUSM, or other 4-year institutions. The CSUSMB2B Program targets UR students early in their community college attendance to enroll them in a structured 2-year academic and career development program. By targeting UR students early in their schooling, a known high dropout period, the program helps prepare them academically, creates individual development plans for successful transferring, and helps foster their science identities through peer-mentoring and participation in research activities. The specific aims of the CSUSMB2B Program are to: 1) create a large pool of promising UR Bridges applicants through broad and proactive diversity recruitment activities; 2) empower Bridges students to successfully transfer to a 4-year institution, complete a BS/BA degree, and ultimately a PhD in biomedical sciences, through newly designed curriculum, Supplemental Instruction, academic support and skill workshops; 3) engage Bridges Scholars in research including exposure to the diversity of biomedical fields, placement in faculty research labs (often with UR peers or Bridges alumni), attendance of research seminars, conferences and application to extramural summer research programs; 4) ensure efficient transfer of Bridges Scholars to 4-year institutions through frequent advising and creation of individual development plans and curricular activities; 5) vigorously track all Bridges Scholars for 15 years by using personal contacts, database platforms and career websites; and 6) assess the success of our program through a comprehensive evaluation plan that tracks applicant and Scholar metrics and success, evaluate science identity development, and compare Bridges outcomes to a matched, anonymous group of non-participant students. Over the past 15 years, the CSUSMB2B program has been very successful, averaging a 92% transfer rate to four-year institutions, and 88%,16% and 14% have completed or are finishing a bachelors, masters or doctoral degree respectively. The proposed program builds on the experience and institutional support of these partner institutions to continue to support the mission of NIH/NIGMS.